darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
2008-11-17 - Zilana and Yaala
A cool breeze blows through the Monument to the Unbroken, and the leaves rustle in the wind. The gardens sprawl out in every direction, and the scent of flowers hangs in the air. Zilana Luce stands just before the large statue of the Viceroy, peering curiously at it is as though she's only just seen it for the first time. Yaala'ani stands at the statue, frowning at it deeply, her lekku twitching in agitation. She reaches out a hand to touch the ediface briefly. Zilana Luce's gaze breaks from the statue as she looks over towards Yaala'ani, and watches the woman only briefly. She clears her throat and breaks the natural silence of the park, "It has been awhile, Yaala'ani." Yaala'ani glances over towards the blue-clad human. "Command Luce." she says quietly. "I heard someone mention your name at a council meeting last night, and I could hardly believe it. How are you? Its been quite some time." Zilana Luce's lips tug slightly into a smile, "I've retired from the military life for now, it seems. You can call me Zilana if you prefer..." She pauses, considering for a moment, "Though apparently if I'm still being mentioned at council meetings my retirement has not completely taken. Word travels fast though, and I hear the meeting was rather eventful." Yaala'ani chuckles. "Yes, it was eventful. Tragically so. The Jedi order should be a thing of quiet tranquility and powerful dignity, and the meeting made a mockery of it. But such are the times we live in." Zilana Luce joins in the laughter rather politely, "Indeed. Most unfortunate when dignity and tranquilty lose preference to disorder and mayhem. Losing limbs sounds like quite the melee..." She glances down towards her legs, "Only last week Divak Tan tried to cut my legs off with his lightsaber and I was completely unarmed. It has left a bad taste in my mouth. Yaala'ani nods her head. "The proper way to respond to the dark side is not with agression, for that is the tool of the dark side. Some Jedi seek to act as hunters, and I must admit I suspect this is due to some faulty training on the part of their masters. That is not to say that we are weak, or do not deal with the dark side, but treating a sentient being like one would an animal is to be...frowned upon." Zilana Luce's hands lift, spreading apart slightly, "It is a difference in training and galactic view. A philisophical debate that should be discussed and not resolved through barbaric lightsaber combat. Some within the Order have lost their way... The force is a servant to some and a master to others." Yaala'ani shakes her head. "I disagree with that. It is not entirely a matter of debate - for the dark side causes suffering to those who practice it, and they bring that to others. We are bound to protect those who use it from themselves, and others from them. But that is different from starting a fight, or striking the unarmed." Zilana Luce says, "One could reasonably argue with ample evidence that the Jedi are the cause of much suffering as well. Their arrogance has brought a great amount of distrust to them... and their corruption is beginning to reek to the same extent as other levels of the government." Yaala'ani tilts her head. "That may be true, but that is not the taint of the Jedi, but of the dark side. We live in a time when it is prevailiant in the galaxy, and ever a tempting force. Unfortunately, those whom practice it will never be happy, will never have enough. It is not just the opposite of the Jedi in terms of aggression, but in terms of desire. As a Jedi, I attempt to remove my cravings for things, because such cravings cause suffering. But the dark side embraces that, and so looks outward rather then inward. That is what causes its evils." Zilana Luce's hands come back together, fingers lacing as she listens intently to Yaa'lani. Her chest heaves and a sigh escapes her lips, "The Jedi have decided to embrace the Black Imperium and the Republic... there is no coherent message or vision. As I have said, they have lost their path and try to impose their will on others. As proported defenders of freedom the Jedi seem to be extremly tyrannical in their quest to subject all others to their limited view of the force. How do you explain this inconsistency? To not allow others to practice as they wish?" Yaala'ani laughs. "Because it is our duty to defend others, to defend peace and justice. The Dark side is not merely another path, it is a corruption of the force for selfish intent. Palpatine wanted to see the Black Imperium bombard Coruscant - killing trillions - so he could rush to save it and form an Empire. He corrupted everything he touched, and turned his pupils into psychotic killers. I saw it again and again. That is the way of the dark side; murder and pain. There is a difference between practicing as you wish, alone in a cave, and seeking power and pain and suffering." Zilana Luce's face softens as she smiles in obvious amusement, "I think you give too much credit to conspiracy theories, my friend. To suggest there was or is some plan in motion to that extreme would take incalculable logistical powers and depends on so many intricate details. There does not have to be murder and pain... order can exist without it... The force can help you divine the future, and help prevent these types of catastrophic wars. Look as the various members of the Republic and even the Imperium horde money, wealth, power, and ships and combat each other for the table scraps the Senate throws out. Who suffers? The starving masses and those less fortunate." Yaala'ani smiles. "Zilana, I knew Palpatine to be the Lord of the Sith when I first laid eyes upon you - months beforehand. I know his plans because he told them to me, and tried to recruit me many times. I told the Jedi Masters, and many others, in secret. But few listened." She pauses. "Yes, this is true - and we should help the less fortunate. But what you say in the end has little to do with your beginning. I know it to be true, because I spoke with Palpatine many times, and before I became a Jedi was one of a triumverate of three beings who controlled the Republic in secret. It is more open now, of course - but I know his plans because he told them to me, many times." Zilana Luce says, "Whether or not the former Supreme Justice was Lord of the Sith does not change the fact that the Jedi had him murdered in cold blood and unarmed... apparently the new modus operandi if your venerable Order. Since his untimely departure poverty has increased and the galaxy has fractured. If what you say is true then you had the opportunity to bring an end to all of this suffering and instead you decided to continue with a cause that now seems to promote it." She shakes her head, eyes looking down to the ground, "The Jedi have allowed the wars to continue, and make shifting alliances which only perpetuates this Chaos. Defenders of what freedom? They are the knights of chaos." Yaala'ani sighs. "If you honestly believe that, Zilana - there is little hope for you. The former Supreme Justice is the single most dangerous person alive in the galaxy today. Stopping him is...supremely important. Even now, he lives - even now, his influence grows. I can see it in you. I saw it in you when I first met you, but I could not act, and then...as now, you trusted Jedi too little. I hope someday you find the peace that you have never known while I knew you." Zilana Luce says, "I dream of the peace that will come when Order is restored to the galaxy. When politicians do not sit on the fence and allow for the rampant corruption that permeates all levels of the government." She extends a hand out to indicate Yaala'ani, "And how am I to trust the Jedi when Jana Dawnrunner and her Vanixian minion had me exiled from the Republic? When every encounter they draw their weapons on me and attack me unarmed?" Yaala'ani upturns her palms. "I did not say the order was perfect, Zilana. I merely said we were right. The order you speak of, I have seen. The vision of planets turning like wheels in a cog - a vast machine of perfect harmony. It is his vision, and I have seen it." She pauses. "If you believe that is the eden you seek, then I urge you to be wary of what you wish for. Such order is not bought except with the blood of the innocent, and the minds of the free." Zilana Luce says, "You claim imperfection when every mouth is fed, when murders do not occur in the streets, and when commerce flows freely in perfect unison is somehow undesirable? The blood of the innocent is not shed -- only the blood of those who seek to create disharmony and preserve their own bastions of power..." Zilana withdraws her outstretched hand, folding them together infront of her once more, "How can you honestly suggest the Jedi be right when so many of their actions are so wrong? How can you claim perfection and idealism when they are only preached and spoken during ideal situations? A code of convenience I say when violence is the first and easiest course of action." You establish telepathic contact with Zilana Luce and transmit a sad feeling and a vision: An image of Coruscant, shadowed beneath thousands of black ships, which bombard it from above. The ruins of the Republic Navy lie floating in orbit, like so much garbage. The Black Fleet sends endless streams of plasma towards the surface like the waves of an orange sea; beneath which the great skyscrapers turn to molten slag, falling to the ground. The remains of the fleet, in turn, slowly fall from orbit like giant meteors, sending shockwaves across the planet as they form massive craters. Trillions die, as the planet is reduced to a smoking pile of rubble and ash. The air is still and quiet for many days, as the black ships hover in orbit. And then...then the gleaming silver Star Destroyers of Palpatine enter the system, and there is a vast battle...Palpatine is victorious, and white-clad soldiers spread across the galaxy like a gleaming sun, killing all who oppose them. Lawlessness is gone. So is freedom, happiness, and tranquility. And at the center of it all is Palpatine - eternal and immortal, for the rest of time, in a neverending Empire. You then transmit the telepathic message: "This is what you would sacrifice for your Order, Zilana. This is what you would do, what he would do. Is it worth it?" Zilana Luce's eyes close as her mind is filled with a vision, and she seems visibly uncomfortable with what she sees. Raising a hand to her forehead she takes a step back, and settles down on the edge of the monument. A slight gasp escapes her lips, "Coruscant is my home..." After the brief respite her hands force her up from her seated position and cold eyes narrow only slightly on Yaala'ani, "You have created quite the fantastic situation to spread fear, I see. But I do not believe that Coruscant will be destroyed as you would suggest." Yaala'ani smiles. "Neither do I. Thats why I'm a Jedi. I became a Jedi for one purpose, Zilana - one only. To save Coruscant, and stop him from destroying everything. If you value it, love it, love freedom - if you love anything at all, you will join me. For this is what he wants, and if he wins - there will not be anything left to love, ever again." Zilana Luce's hand waves dismissively at Yaala'ani, "This is maddness --- and love is not an emotion that the culture of corruption you call the Jedi respect. Coruscant will not be destroyed -- your vision is either obsolete or fabricated. The Imperium has practically laid down and died, and the Lady Mediator is a force user that I have felt is full of tranquility. The Jedi even work with her, and have supported the liberation of Kuat." Yaala'ani tilts her head. "We will see. Perhaps it is obsolete - I have been in hyperspace for 8 months...but..." She pauses. "The Order you seek can only come through that vision, Zilana. It is an oppressive, evil thing. If you cannot see that, then you are lost." Zilana Luce says, "I am already lost, Yaala'ani. Redemption is beyond my reach, and I have already done things which are considered unsavory. I tried to prevent suffering..." She again settles herself down on the monument, practically collapsing, "I ordered the fleet to withdraw from Corellia during the attack -- but still attack we did. I withdrew from Ord Mantell... I liberated the orphans... but still they were used. My good has been tempered with darkness." Zilana Luce's hands spread around her, "This monument... this park... is a memorial to the war which I helped wage here under Cerebra the Hutt's violent scheme of conquest. This is a monument to the suffering I have caused." Yaala'ani nods her head slowly. "It is hard to do good in the world. We all wish to. Some see the Jedi as heroes - and in truth, many Jedi have fallen under this illusion, which is part of the current problem. We all want to be heroes, Zilana. We want to make things better. Those that are really good, at least, do. Few see themselves as evil." She pauses. "But we find that the good we do is tempered with the evil, that the galaxy is larger then we are, and hard to change. In the end, we find we are small - and don't like that. We find that we can only do good on a day-to-day basis. Thats all I've ever tried to do. You are not beyond redemption, and you may have done evil things. But if you find redemption - and you can - it will not be with heroism or great acts; but small things. Quiet contemplation. Helping in homeless shelters. Practicing compassion. This is why the Jedi tend towards the extremes of either too detached, or outrageously violent. It is hard to find a balance; but the only balance you can achieve is to be a source of compassion. That's all we can do." Zilana Luce says, "Compassion is so hard when there are such extremes. There are swaths of destruction, and war torn regions... Cerebra the Hutt enslaves thouasnds, and took advantage of the war orphans... while I profited from this, I eventually ended the trade and practice. I have donated hundreds of thousands of credits to the people of Corellia, and to the orphans... but perhaps there is more that I can do." She continues to sit, eyes downcast, "I had pledged 200,000 credits for soldiers to help in the defense of Coruscant, but perhaps that is money spent unwisely." Yaala'ani smiles. "It is easy to give money to others when you have money. But there is more you can do." She pauses. "I think I shall look into opening up a soup kitchen or homeless shelter in the worst depths of Coruscant. I do not know what the Order shall think of this, but I shall encourage any Jedi - Padawans and Masters alike - to come and serve the dirty and the homeless, to clean and work in it. Many of us have our heads in the clouds, or help in abstract things. But the real work is day to day, the real work is helping a single person at a time. If I do this - would you come and volunteer in it? I think it would do you much good to help others. Don't worry about grand gestures of money for now just...get your hands dirty with me, in the good way." Zilana Luce lifts her hands, turning them over to examine her palms. She seems to be contemplating the idea rather deeply, "Small works... to help others." Her fingers fold in, tracing over her smooth hands, "I do not see how helping one person at a time would make significant change, but perhaps it would be a worthy project to engage in. I would be willing to volunteer at this facility ... but I also think that these small activities, while meritous, have the potential to be for personal gratification as opposed to the ability to make the most change." Yaala'ani pauses a moment. "Perhaps. But as Master Gor'ik said - Before Masterhood, chop wood in the forest and carry water. After Masterhood - chop wood and carry water. If you think you are above such small acts, that such is beneath you - perhaps they are exactly what you should be doing. Neither of us is so critical to the galaxy that we cannot clean dishes for a few nights - and any who tell you such have an inflated sense of their own ego." Zilana Luce leans back against the monument, and folds her hands closed. Allowing them to rest upon her knees now she looks to Yaala'ani, "I have told you that I am retired for the moment, it seems. I do not think my presence would be overly missed. However, should I appear on Coruscant I am certain to experience another attack from your friends." Yaala'ani tilts her head. "Let me handle that. There would be a great deal of work involved in getting such a place open. I will do such, and work to get an...understanding. I am hopeful enough about the order to believe they can move about in public without stabbing people." Zilana Luce can't help but laugh at the comment, a little levity to a somber subject, "I am hopeful as well. The temptation to use lightsabers is too great for some of them to overcome, but perhaps restraint will become the better part of valor. I will look forward to this opportunity to experience a different side of Coruscant... perhaps gain a better understanding of what it is you wish to save." Yaala'ani smiles. "Good, good. I'll be happy to see you there. I don't know in truth if this shall help but...I think it will be good for both of us." She pauses. "If you'll excuse me now, I should be going." Zilana Luce lifts her hand to gesture out of the park, "Of course. I shall remain here and meditate on what you have told me. I look forward to hearing of your projects completion, and if you require any funding merely ask and I will assist you." She bows her head, "May the Force be with you, Yaala'ani." Yaala'ani bows her head in turn. "May the force be with you, Zilana. I wish you peace." She turns to leave. Category:November 2008 RP Logs